The Trouble with Aprons, Birthday Cake Special
by BananaMilknCherrydecaf
Summary: FINAL SEQUEL TO THE TROUBLE WITH APRONS: Birthday Cake Special! What'll Usagi's birthday present be?


Hey guys! :) CherryDecaf here~

It's been a while since my last update, I really thank everyone for reviewing, it's really cheering to see people actually spend time to read my works.

Anyways, I've been in a bit of a rut lately, and when I reread my fanfiction posts, I noticed that, out of all my fanfictions, my _shortest_ oneshot got the most reviews (which is also a little discouraging, but one can't be too picky :P).

SO, out of pure gratification, I will now present, the third sequel of The Trouble with Aprons, again, not with just a conversation, but a continued special. I will, however, stop this series, and begin another, similar one in the future, staring another one of my FAVORITE COUPLES, **HIROKI AND NOWAKI!** It'll have a similar title, so please do check it out when you see it :)

Anyways, please enjoy my final part of the aprons series, and again, please **R&R**, it really is very cheering to see dedicated readers :) **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE PREVIOUS TWO WORKS, PLEASE DO READ THEM FIRST**, it's the right order to read them in.

P.S: This oneshot contains information from Junjou Romantica, Season 1 Episode 12. If you haven't watched the series yet, please do watch it first :P It'll make a little more sense.

DISCLAIMER: JUNJOU ROMANTICA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, no matter how much I want it to.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Trouble with Aprons: Birthday Cake Special<span>**

I stared blankly at the circled date on the calendar. It was circled crudely, hurriedly, the red marker staining the bright, white sheet of paper. It was labelled 'Birthday'.

Birthday.

Birthday.

That's not my birthday.

So it must be HIS birthday.

I gaped, dropping my bag on the ground. I barely heard the sound of books crashing against wood.

Birthday.

I can't believe I forgot his birthday.

I felt the guilt build up immediately. I began to pace, trying to calm my panicked heart. Present...present...present. I paused, feeling the immediate sense of deja vu. I've been through this before. And after an agonizing process of considering the many options, I distinctively remember the final result.

My mind flashed back to the boxes of whipped cream and strawberries sitting innocently in the fridge. I shivered, remembering his previous suggestion. Perverted idiot...I paused, struck with sudden inspiration.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>

I stirred the bowl of whipped cream carefully, sticking a finger in and licking the white liquid cheerfully. Perfect. Not too sweet, but not tasteless. I glanced into the oven. The cake was rising perfectly. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I frowned as I noticed the time. 6:30. Usually he'd be back by 6:00, and we'd eat dinner at 7:00. I calculated the times of the remaining cooking tasks quietly in my head. Then sighed, looking at the door once again. Maybe he's caught up in work...he does tend to push it till the last minute anyways. I shook my head, focusing back on the cake. Just gotta finish this...

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later<em>

"Misaki...Misaki...Misaki, wake up..."

I groaned, shifting my face back into the warmth of my arms. Then bolted upright as I felt the ice-cold feeling of cream on the back of my neck.

"W-Wah! What is this?" I jumped up, my hand reaching for my neck.

"That's 'cause you didn't wake up." I shivered, glaring at the smirking Usagi-san.

"That's 'cause someone was late!" I furiously stretched my arm, groaning frustratingly as I failed once again to get rid of the irritating spot of ice that remained stubbornly stuck. He paused and glanced down at the table that was furnished with various types of food and, at the very center, was a grand, white cake, covered in layers of cream and strawberries, with a small dent in the very corner. He smiled gently.

"Ah, sorry." He ruffled my head. "You prepared all this for me, didn't you?"

My face reddened immediately and I turned the other way. "W-Well it is your birthday after all...we need to celebrate. Ah!" I swirled around immediately. "That's right! What do you want as a prese-..." my voice trailed off as I recognized that familiar smirk. Oh crap...

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later<strong> [it all begins...]<strong>_

"Dumb Usagi! Idiot Usagi! Pervert Usagi!" I struggled against my tied hands, shivering as I felt the satin frills brush against my skin. "Apron-fetish Usagi!" I am, for the second time this month, clad only in a frilly, blue apron.

Usagi, who for the past few seconds, have been staring at me with a very, very satisfied expression, paused, cocking his head as if appraising this new title. Then, his smile growing wider, his hands traveling downwards.

"Wah! Sto-hnnn" My furious outcry was cut off as he leaned in to kiss me. I let out a quiet moan as I felt him bite lightly on my lip, starting as I felt his hand reaching his target. "Nn...U-Usagi-san...food...cold..." I shivered as his hand moving up and down slowly, expertly exerting pressure in all the right places.

"We can eat later." He licked the corner of my mouth, eliciting a reluctant groan.

"B-but...hmm...cake..." I faintly heard myself become increasingly breathless. I bit my lip as he paused, trying to restrain my whimper when I felt the warmth of his hand withdraw, leaving behind a pulsating heat. He straightened up, looking at the table thoughtfully. I huffed, a mixture of relief and disappointment, as I felt his weight leave the couch. He walked over to the table and carefully picked up the large cake, balancing it steadily on his hand. I watched him in a daze, feeling anxiety build up. He placed it down carefully on the coffee table, studying me carefully. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, trying to ignore the pulsing between my legs. "What are you doing...?" I pushed out my voice, trying to sound irritated. He smirked, noticing the weakness.

"Just wondering how to eat my dessert." I looked at him warily, watching him dip his finger into the thick layer of cream. Using his other hand, he reached for the feeble apron covering me and shifted it. I hissed as I felt the satin tickle my erection, feeling my cheeks heat up as I watched his finger smother cream all over it.

"W-What are you doing!" I began struggling again.

"Preparing dessert."

"I'M NOT DESSERT!" He chuckled.

"Sweet enough to be dessert though." He leaned forward again, licking the dripping cream. I shivered from the sensation of his breath, feeling my self-control slip away. My mind dipped back into the same haze, barely noticing his actions until I felt more cold, sticky liquid at the back. I gasped as I felt his finger slip into me.

"U-Usagi-san..." My weak voice drifted off as I winced at my begging tone. He chuckled, vibrating against my chest.

"You seem pretty hungry."

"Shut up!" I hissed as he inserted another finger. I couldn't help but lean back into them, relishing in the dizzying effect. I whimpered when I felt his fingers retract, but was rewarded with the satisfying warmth of Usagi-san's member. I felt my arms wrapping around his neck, bringing him closer. Breathing in his scent, I vaguely heard my voice crying out in rhythm with his thrusts. I tried to control my own desire to completely attach myself to him, trembling as I heard his husky voice in my ear, repeating my name over and over again.

His rhythm sped up for a moment, before he tensed, his arms pulling me in. I shuddered, arching my back for a moment before collapsing on top of him, gasping. We lay there for a moment, relishing in each other's warmth.

"Grrrrrrr" I blushed as I felt heard my stomach let out a loud complaint.

He chuckled, ruffling my hair fondly. "Okay, your turn to eat."

_[**and it all ends]**_

* * *

><p>"Why? <em>Why<em> must you _always_ make the same mistake?"

"I forgot."

"How hard could it be to remember _not__ to put eggs in the microwave_?"

"My brain only remembers useful information. Anyways, we need new aprons."

"I AM NOT LEAVING THIS APARTMENT." I grabbed onto Suzuki-san, glaring furiously at Usagi-san. "We will never buy another apron! I don't need an apron!"

"That's fine too." I blinked, my tight hold on poor Suzuki-san loosening.

"No apron?" I asked, suspicious.

"Sure. It always ends up coming off anyways. No apron saves time."

_SMACK_

* * *

><p>YAY!<p>

...

Okay, I'm sorry, I always try writing smut, but I really can't get myself to be detailed, makes me feel guilty for various reasons.

Anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed reading my last sequel of the apron series.

Again, please do **Read&Review**, improves my writing and is really encouraging.

If you liked this series, please do check out my other works and comment, I'd like to know what you guys want to read :)

Lots of love,

CherryDecaf~


End file.
